gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Train Intro
The " " is the introductory animation to every episode of Steam Train. Versions Original Regular The original Steam Train intro was reminiscent of the ''Game Grumps'' intro, introducing Danny and Ross with their Grump heads, followed by the Grump heads rolling up to the Steam Train logo. Debuted in "Who's Calling?'' Danny: We bought too many games! Ross: Now we gotta play them all. Danny: So all aboard the Steam Train! Both: Choo-Choo! With Arin When Arin joins Danny and Ross for episodes of Steam Train, he is added to the intro as Arin the Bandit. The animation plays out regularly until the end. Before the hosts say "choo choo," Arin's Grump head comes in with a revolver and yells "STICK 'EM UP THIS IS A ROBBERY!" Theme Danny: We bought too many games! Ross: Now we gotta play them all. Danny: So all aboard the Steam Train! Arin: STICK 'EM UP! THIS IS A ROBBERY! Debuted in "Civilization V: Brave New World - PART 1" Arin Kills Danny In the episodes in which Arin replaces Danny as co-host of Steam Train, the intro is changed. Instead of coming in to rob the train, Arin's Grump head shoots Danny in the forehead. Then he points the gun towards Ross and states "Say it" (referring to the rest of the intro), to which Ross complies, crying the words "Choo-choo." Debuted in "Backseat Baby Throwing" Danny: We bought too many games! Ross: Now we gotta play them all. Danny: So all aboard the Steam Trai... (gets shot) AGH! Arin: Say it... Ross: (crying) Choo-choo-hoo-hoo! Current Regular To celebrate the one year anniversary of Steam Train, the intro animation and song were revamped. The animation was changed to Ross driving a steam locomotive, with Arin, Danny, Barry, and Suzy as passengers. In the first line of the theme, the word "we" was changed to "he." The animation ends with a title card and the Grump heads of the hosts of the episode rolling in and saying "choo choo!" These changes were made to reflect the growing cast of Steam Train. Debuted in "The Land of the Green Isles". With Brian On episodes of Steam Train featuring Brian, the animation is changed to feature Brian's Grump head on top of the train. Debuted in " " With Kevin When Kevin joined the hosts on an episode of Steam Train, the intro plays out normally. After the hosts say "choo choo," Kevin's Grump head enters the screen and Ross states "Also Kevin." Debuted in " " With Rocco Debuted in "SONIC HEDGEHOG EXTRAVAGANZA" With Oney Debuted in "Wobbly Wacky Freaks" With Matt and Ryan Debuted in "Ross Has Worms" Trivia *The original Steam Train intro was apparently going to be accompanied by an animation by Ross, and a short rock song sung by Danny (and supposedly composed by Brian). However, the lyrics are the same as the current one. It can be seen here. (Note that the Grumps' Steam Train logo is used at the end to make up for the animation Ross never finished.) Category:Songs